


The Inhuman Life

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: The Royal Court [1]
Category: Inhumans, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Comics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Glass Cages, I write this because I want, Inhumans - Freeform, Medusa is a BAMF, One-Sided Relationship, Relationship Problems, Shameless Smut, Telepathy, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>King of the Inhumans, Black Bolt is blessed and cursed with a power so great as to tear whole planets asunder using only his voice.<br/>He must be careful to never utter a sound, for even the slightest whisper will cause untold destruction.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. :: 1 :: The Crown Prince is Born

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta.  
> All errors are my own. 

A King paces the halls of Attilan, robes flowing behind him in the breeze that is created by his body. The pained and panicked screams of his Queen inside a birthing chamber. She's cursing his name. He understands why. The pregnancy of his first born son has not been a hard one, it was the testing and experimentations preformed that made it difficult. King Agon was the head of the ruling Council of Genetics and the Inhumans top geneticists, but what he did; what he had done to his first born son was something that would have been frowned upon by the Genetics Council. It was a secret that they would never know. Gods, he hoped that they would never know. Rynda, the Queen and director of the Prenatal Care Center on Attilan, screamed out in pain; several of the nurse maids rushing from the chamber with blooded cloths, rushing to get more. The King fretted. Not only for his wife, but his son as well. By the gods, what had he done?

^_~ 

 

He feels like a bird trapped in a cage; it's a glass prison. The Crown Prince is dressed in an energy-harnessing suit; something that looks like a mouth guard placed between his teeth. Uncomfortable isn't a word that he would use to describe the feeling of pain that surrounded his mouth. Having worn it for so long, Bolt thought that by now, he'd be use to it. Only allowed to take it out when he was eating. His Father had tried to explain things to him over the years. Things that still in his young mind didn't make sense to him; even more so as to why this had happened to him. No one had bothered to explain. To say that he hated it was an understatement in itself, with nothing more than studies and his own thoughts to keep him company. Occasional, his brother would pay him a visit, but to mindlessly talk of things that Bolt had no interest in. Of course, he cared for his younger brother, but the knowledge that he was trying to push himself on the throne was unsettling. Listening to his slightly mad rants only caused more boredom in the cage than anything else. Glad when he no longer had to listen and was left to his silent prison. 

"Blackagar." 

It was a sweet voice that broke the silence as the soon to be King seemed to tense. His cousin; Medusa had become a frequent visitor to his cell over the course of several years. He would not confess that he'd fallen in love with her; wouldn't keep a dream that anyone could love such a monster as himself. This girl with the tresses of crimson hair that flowed behind her, this girl that would one day be his wife because their parents had already written it in the stars. This beautiful person that he felt unworthy of her affection because of what he was. A silent sigh escaped his lips. 

"Bolt, what's wrong?" 

She always seemed to know.  
Always seemed to understand.  
She never judged him. 

The gentleness with which Medusa touched his shoulder made him tense even more. He knew her, she'd touched him before, but between his Father and his Brother this morning his whole defensive system was on full alert. "They've been here, haven't they?" The Crown Prince merely lowered his head, both had a way of making him feel deflated, small for a man of his size. His betrothed did nothing more than give a sigh, sitting on the edge of the desk with her light lavender dress flowing around her. She'd learned, at least around him, that she could be herself. Two strands of red hair move to the sides of his face, the mouth guard slowly being removed and set aside on the desk. The first time that she had done this, his cobalt hues had widened with horror, not knowing if he trusted himself enough to not utter a sound in her presence. As the visits continued, he gotten more use to this. She hated that thing and she knew that even now, it still caused him pain. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

All he did was shake his head no, leaning his forehead against her chest. Nothing more than a reassuring gesture as Medusa's slender fingers ran through this dark hair. To be a Crown Prince, in the position that he was in, if his parents ever saw this brief moment of weakness, he would never be forgiven. He had been conditioned and raised to not show any weakness, not even to his Queen. Medusa had gained his trust. Knowing that what transpired between the two would never leave his glass cage. The Prince had a heavy heart, and the only person that could relieve some of the weight was this angel that he now pressed against. 

"I'm here, Beloved."

Nodding his head slowly, proud shoulders where finally allowed to fall as strong arms wrapped around her slender waist. "It's not always going to be like this." The hand in his hair continued, soothing as she spoke with a gentle voice. "One day, you are going to be King and all this is going to be behind us." She smiled softly. "You won't be in this cage forever." She could do nothing more than feel sorrow for him. Sorrow that she saw from time to time in those blue eyes. "Blackagar, look at me." The Prince merely shock his head no and she somehow knew. A soft hand moved to cup his cheek and only then did she feel the moisture. "I love you." Medusa whispered softly as her slender frame wrapped around her soon to be husband. Even now, she would never understand the impact that she would have on his life. In his life and the role that she would play as Queen. Right now, they were nothing more than two teenagers in love with one another.

^_~ 

"You have a healthy baby boy, my King." The nurse maid laid the wrapped bundle in his arms. The small child never made a sound as Agon sat at his wife's side. "He's perfect." The Queens voice was weak as she spoke, hand rose and a pale finger gently caressed a soft fat cheek. The baby made a cooing noise and opened his eyes, the bluest that either of them hand ever seen. "Perfection, Rynda." The King handed his son back to his wife, but still his mind was troubled. He was wondering how long it would take for the effects of the mists to form in this tiny body. The baby continued to coo in his mothers arms, nuzzling against her skin.

Perfection didn't seem to last long. It was only two weeks before the small prince's true power would come into play. His first cry of the morning, the nursery had to be completely remodeled. It was powerful enough to crack the walls, making the tilts in the ceiling fall. The King and Queen were horrified at what the Pacifiers, not to mention the genetics council would do. A baby, ripped from his Mothers loving arms. A King having to watch his heir grow from behind glass. He was fitted with the mouth guard at an early age. Rynda heart going out to her baby boy. "He doesn't like it." The baby wailed from behind the guard, being able to sense that her child was in pain. "I know that, my Queen. He will grow to get use to it." Her head lowered. "Agon, he's just a baby." Tears swelled in her eyes as she did her best to comfort her child.

^_~ 

"Blackagar."

Medusa's voice held a small amount of panic. Bolt had moved from her embrace, his chest heaving as he tried to regain control. The memories getting the better of him. He remembered it all. "Bolt, you must calm your thoughts." The fear that she had felt was slowly fading away. This man would not hurt her. She would not hurt him. Medusa couldn't understand that pain that he must be going through, all she could do was be there for him. Try to comfort him in the best way that she knew how. "Beloved. Open your eyes and look at me." Tresses of red hair where starting to swirl around them both as they embraced his arms and waist. Moving to where she was inches in front of him and cupping his face with her hands. His expression was all that was needed for her eyes to pool with tears. "My sweet soon to be King. I'm sorry." Leaning in, soft lips touched his own and his eyes opened in shocked surprise. Medusa had never kissed him before. 

Cobalt hues closed. Strong arms once again wrapped around her waist and pulled his soon to be Queen close to his body. Bolt had to remember to be silent, least he loose her before he even had her. It was soft, sweet tasting and even after the kiss was over; it lingered on his lips for the longest time. Foreheads pressed together, Medusa seemed to be floating in front of him thanks to that incredibly strong hair. His eyes were opened now, a handsome smile across his face and one that was mirrored by his love. _I love you._ Silently mouthed, a deep inhaled breathe. 

Little did the couple know, they were being watched.  
Little did they know, their actions would be reported by the King and Queen.  
His brother, hiding in the shadows of Black Bolt's room, watching with a sinister grin. Medusa had broken the rules.


	2. :: 2 :: A soon to be Queen

"Okay. You are far too happy today for your own good." 

The redhead was sitting in the middle of her bed, a smile etched across her face. She couldn't help it. "He's so... mysterious." Crystal did nothing more then make a face. "Really? Because I remember that once upon a time, you couldn't even stand the thought of touching him." 

"At first, I was afraid of him. He scared me to the core. Now, when I look into his eyes, there's something more behind the pain he hides. Something... sweet." Red tresses of hair flowing upwards toward the ceiling as she spoke, flowing like waves. A warm breeze blows through the opened windows of her chamber. Crystal can do nothing more then stare at her sister with curious eyes. "Oh really? And what happened to change this?"

^_~

"But, Mother!"

Ambur looked at her eldest daughter with a stern look. "Medusalith." It rang out with a warning. 

"How am I suppose to love a man that never talks?" Medusa had always been strong headed, stubborn and her mouth was continuously getting her into trouble. "If he's suppose to be a King one day, how is he to convey his wishes to his people when he has no speak. Not to mention, he's weird. That mouth piece, those eyes. He always looks angry. And whenever I do try to speak with him, it's nothing more than a cold shoulder and a glancing look." 

"Think about how your cousin feels?" That seemed to shut her up quickly and she looked down. "Living in a world of silence. Never being able to show feelings with words. He's a very handsome boy, Medusalith, despite having a disability." Ambur raised her own brow at the words. "Rynda was an idiot for letting Agon do that to her child, but what is done is done and you will marry him." Her voice was stern but soft. Medusa did nothing more but scream out in frustration and leave the chamber. All Ambur could do was sigh as she went off in search of her husband. 

Medusa grumbled all the way to her lessons. It was maddening to think that she was going to be forced into marrying a man she didn't love, didn't know. Crystal was already sitting at her desk, arching a brow at her sister's mood. "You've seen Mother." The redhead huffed and took her seat. All Crystal could do was grin. "Oh shut up." A pen went flying across the room, smacking her in the shoulder. "Listen, you just might as well get over it. There's no way out of it and securing the bloodline is a good thing, Sis." Medusa rolled her eyes as the teacher walked in, conversation forgotten.

^_~

"Blackagar, there is someone here to see you." Agon voice rang out in the silence of the Crown Prince chamber that held him. Turning, cobalt hues scanned his Father, not stepping out from the shadows. "Medusalith, meet Blackagar. Come girl, don't be shy." Medusa popped her head from behind the King. She didn't understand why she was being so shy. A set of emerald green hues stared in the direction of the Crown Prince, blinking at the state that he was in. For a moment, she felt pity on him, but he's the soon to be King, pity isn't he needed. His eyes seemed to narrow at her. She felt anger radiate from him but not toward her. She tilted her head.

"I will leave the two of you to talk." The King took his leave. The silence wrapping around her, engulfing her small frame and making her feel cold. "Hello." Her voice small as she rubbed her forearm with her hand. "I am your betrothed." Even in the shadows, she could see his head tilt, his large frame walking up to the glass. Medusa couldn't help but gasp at his appearance. She'd never laid eyes on him before and assumed that he was a monster. What she saw was a man that indeed looked lonely and sad. Grabbing a stool, she placed it in front of him and sat. He mirrored her actions only with a chair. 

"That looks painful." 

Bolt studied her for a moment before he answered. A small nod of the head. His eyes never leaving her own. Medusa had so many questions.

^_~

There is a dark haired boy that paces the floor of his chamber. You would think by now, a hole would be worn in the floor. Dark hair flying in all directions before hands seemed to run through it and tug. Maximus, the younger brother to the Crown Prince. "It should be mine." His voice hissed into the darkness. "She should be mine." You can't tell the color of his eyes for his pupils being blown so wide.

"Mine. Mine Mine. She should be mine." 

It was a sing-song tone that his voice took on. "Indeed. She is beautiful but you're unworthy, Maximus. As with much in life." 

"Oh do shut up." There wasn't a soul in the room. "Hm? If I shut up, than poor little Maxxie is left alone and then what will you do. Hm?" 

"Talk to the walls of course." He snapped his fingers. "Oh!" He twirled around. "They've been meeting in secret lately. Mother and Father will be pleased!" His tone sarcastic as he spoke. "They aren't suppose to be dooooing that." 

"That isn't going to work, Maxxie."

"SHUT UP!"

The voice disappeared and the room was once again silent. Maximus smiled wickedly as he walked out the door, forward to the chamber of his parents.


End file.
